deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaning Out the Closet
"Cleaning Out the Closet" is the 11th episode of Devious Maids. Summary Alejandro and Carmen have different opinions about his new relationship. Marisol gets closer to the truth, as Taylor and Michael become suspicious of her true intentions. Rosie cleans up a serious mess for Peri. Philippe and Genevieve grow closer, but Zoila doesn't buy that he's changed his philandering ways. Plot Peri is having a heated argument with her agent over the phone while driving, meaning she doesn't notice when a late-night jogger comes into her path. She accidentally runs him over and then leaves him there to die, afraid that what happened might cause a scandal. When Rosie learns of this, she is shocked beyond belief and she orders her employer to get down on her knees and pray to God that this man is safe; she then goes to rescue him, managing to help him secure an ambulance, and begins to pray herself as they wait for help to arrive. Seeing this makes him admit that he doesn't know whether or not there's a God, but he does believe in evil, and that woman who ran him over was pure evil; he hopes that, if there is a God, that woman is punished, and Rosie, utterly disgusted by Peri's actions, promises that she will be. When she returns to the Westmore house, she reveals that the man, Frank, is going to be okay and that she's agreed to visit him twice a week in hospital since he doesn't have a family. Peri sees this as awfully nice of her maid, but Rosie insists that it's what human beings do: look after each other. Peri comes to realize that Rosie is mad at her, but it's more than that. The maid declares that the two of them are done; she refuses to quit because Tucker and Mr. Spence still need her, but Peri is now essentially dead to her. Peri tells her that she cannot speak to her that way, but Rosie so effectively points out that she can't do anything to her - not unless she wants the cops to find out that she committed a hit and run. While Peri understands Rosie's judgments, she tries defending that she doesn't go out of her way to hurt people and that she is a good person, but Rosie says that she is a good person and that she deserves to be happy, and she will be very soon. Peri doesn't understand what she means, and finally the maid declares that God is going to punish Peri for what she did... and he is going to use Rosie to do it. Rosie proceeds to call Spence in New York and tell him that she'd like for him to leave his wife; Peri, meanwhile, feels just awful and so decides to do something nice for Rosie. She arranges to borrow her studio's private jet so that she can fly to Mexico and bring Rosie's son Miguel back with her to America. Taylor, who got her first ultrasound, is angry that Michael is spending so much time at the hospital visiting Olivia following her suicide attempt and needs someone to talk to. However, Marisol isn't home because she's off meeting with Ida, now believing Remi Delatour to be the killer and simply needing proof that he knew Flora was pregnant before she died so that they can go to the D.A. with a clear motive. Later, Taylor reveals her woes about Olivia and Michael and Marisol advises her to go to the hospital with him to remind him of her existence and help him forget about his ex-wife. Liking this advice, Taylor then asks Marisol what she was up to, coming to realize that she doesn't know a thing about her maid's life, but Marisol says that the reason for this is that her life just isn't that interesting. In order to get what she needs, Marisol decides to stage a little meeting; she has Remi show up at the Stappord house at the same time as Ida, who accuses him of Flora's murder after revealing that he was the father of her unborn child. Michael advises his client not to say anything and Marisol proceeds to "kick" Ida out. She apologizes to Michael, saying that she tried to stop that woman from coming in, but Michael believes that she could have tried harder. Remi goes on to meet with Ida because he suspects that his lawyer isn't telling him the whole truth. Ida agrees, believing him when he says that he didn't kill Flora, and proceeds to present him with all the evidence that's been gathered. He insists that he met Flora at a party and the two of them only hooked up a couple of times; he knows nothing else, though, knowing that her attacker is connected to him, he leaves Ida's office with a clear idea in mind. Ida then calls Marisol to tell her that Michael is about to get a phone call; she orders her to listen in on it, but Taylor catches Marisol in the act. Marisol makes up some excuse, but Taylor still reports the incident of eavesdropping to Michael when accompanying him to the hospital. Now finding his maid suspicious, Michael tells Taylor to keep an eye on Marisol. Alejandro arrives home with his boyfriend Scott and announces to a very strung-out Carmen that Scott is going to be staying with them for a few days while his home is being renovated. Carmen is shocked to hear that her employer plans on dumping his boyfriend as soon as his home is once again livable, and feels very awkward the next morning when Scott asks her all sorts of questions about how Alejandro feels about him. He proceeds to help Carmen with her cleaning, for he finds it soothing, and this makes the maid want for him to stick around. She tries talking him up to Alejandro, but it all blows up in her face when Alejandro decides that, since Carmen has grown so close to Scott, she should be the one to tell him that he's been dumped. This is hard to do since Scott keeps on helping to keep the place nice and tidy, but still she proceeds to relay to him that Alejandro doesn't love him and doesn't want to be with him any more. Scott is so infuriated and humiliated that he goes on to trash his now ex-boyfriend's living room, declaring what he's done to be unforgivable before storming out. Alejandro then returns home and begins cleaning up the mess himself; Carmen believes he should call the police, but he can't because then he could be exposed as gay. Carmen feels bad that her boss' life is so complicated, and so she helps him clean the living room in spite of his insistence that she not, as an act of friendship. Scott, meanwhile, goes to an editor and tells him all about Alejandro Rubio's homosexuality. According to the editor, the story will be hitting the press almost immediately... Genevieve is startled when Zoila arrives in the middle of the night, and the latter soon realizes that her employer has a man over. She wonders who it is she's sleeping with, and then she's shocked to discover that it's Philippe Delatour, her ex-husband who's also a serial cheater. Zoila reminds her boss of all that he put her through, only for Genevieve to reveal that it's too late because she's already fallen back in love with him. Later, Philippe asks Zoila to help him purge a wine stain and she refuses, making it clear that she works for Genevieve and not for him and that she will not be doing anything to make his stay there any easier, still believing that he might hurt her. In order to prove that he's still his old self, Zoila has her friend Margo Grayson pretend to be dropping off some wine for him; she flirts a little and Philippe ends up giving her his personal number, just like Zoila knew he would. It seems he doesn't even bother to leave the house to search for women to cheat on Genevieve with. After meeting with Ida, Remi returns home to find Valentina waiting to be taken to the movies, which he totally forgot about. They're soon interrupted when Genevieve and Philippe have an announcement to make, and Valentina is the only one to cheer when the two of them reveal that they're getting remarried. Zoila refuses to toast because a toast is a blessing and she will not bless this man. She tells Genevieve about Margo and Philippe begins to yell at the maid, saying that if she continues in this vain then he will be forced to make a change around there and when that time comes it won't matter one iota that her daughter is doing his son. This spurs Remi to punch his father in the face, proceeding to whisper something in his ear... Later, Zoila is surprised to hear that Genevieve plans on going through with the wedding; she wonders how she's supposed to work there knowing that Philippe is hurting her friend, but Genevieve tells her to not care as much, leading Zoila to realize that her boss wants her to just shut up and do her job. Trivia *Although credited, Rebecca Wisocky (Evelyn Powell), Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell), Grant Show (Spence Westmore) and Wolé Parks (Sam Alexander) are absent from this episode. *Originally, the scene where Rosie calls Spence to tell him to leave his wife was longer, including more one-sided dialogue from Rosie about the situation having changed. Presumably, it was shortened due to time constraints, but the full version of the scene can be found in the first season's DVD extras. *Guest star Larry Miller (Frank) portrayed the role of Leonard Harper, an average middle-aged man who enjoyed shooting home-made pornographic films with his wife, in the episode "Color and Light" of Desperate Housewives. Videos Gallery of videos used to promote the episode. Devious Maids - 1x11 (Cleaning Out the Closet) Promo Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the episode. Promo 111 01.png Promo 111 02.png Promo 111 03.png Promo 111 04.png Promo 111 05.png Promo 111 06.png Promo 111 07.png Promo 111 08.png Promo 111 09.png Promo 111 10.png BTS 111 01.png BTS 111 02.png BTS 111 03.png References Category:Season 1 Episodes